Fragile Feels
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: What goes through Marissa's mind as Phineas yells at Candace during Mission Marvel? One-shot.


**Alright, everyone, here's the dealio. I have gotten some awesome new ideas that I badly wanna work on now...so here's the deal. I am putting most of my current stories on hiatus until further notice so that I may work on some of those new ideas. Some of the hiatus is because I have a bit of writer's block, but be patient with me. I'm a busy girl with a life outside of Fanfiction...especially since I'll be going into my senior year of high school in a couple weeks and I'll be bouncing all over the place because of construction at my house. So anyway, be patient with me. I will probably post the prologue of a story either tonight or tomorrow...depends on how late I wanna stay up. Anyway, onto this. I was watching Mission Marvel, role playing what my character would do yadda yadda, and then I realized I wanted to post what would be happening during those emotional moments where Phineas yelled at Candace. Anyway, so yeah, here it is.**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. I own Marissa Flynn and that's it!**

* * *

Marissa couldn't believe what she was hearing...Phineas, the sweetest, thoughtful little boy in the world was yelling at Candace! He'd yelled at her once when she wouldn't get some dignity and get on a stupid little tricycle...but this anger was different. This anger was actually...anger and hurtful. Baljeet had just been hulkified and ran out rampaging. She looked at Phineas' ticked expression...and she just couldn't believe it…

"Really, Candace?! Do you have any idea what you just did?!" Phineas shouted.

"I was just trying to help!" Candace remarked.

"Well your help this morning messed us up so badly, we came _this _close to being wiped out at the mall!" Phineas continued to yell, "I thought you'd learned your lesson!"

"But...but I-"

"'But' no! You show up again to help, and now Baljeet has been hulkified and is rampaging who knows where, and we're back to square one with restoring the heroes' powers!"

"But...but-"

"This is just too important! And we can't afford anymore setbacks!" Phineas yelled as he walked up to Candace and ripped her lanyard off, "I'm revoking your S.H.E.D. card."

Marissa watched in her supersuit the boys had created for her (of course she couldn't use the powers since her power source was damaged in battle) as Phineas ripped up the card. Even though it wasn't her card, it felt like her heart was being ripped up, seeing Phineas acting this way. Even though she and Candace had quarreled...she had to give her credit for wanting to try to help. Usually she'd try to bust them to their mom...unsuccessful of course, but she'd try…

"You have to go. Now!" Marissa's heart was completely ripped as she heard those words come from Phineas as he pointed toward the door.

Marissa remembered Phineas' outburst earlier when the heroes' powers were swapped…

"_This is a disaster, Candace!" Phineas exclaimed as he walked toward the broken machine._

"_Look it was an accident!" Candace defended, "But I can still help! I that the villains will-"_

"_NO! You don't know!" Phineas yelled, "The entire Tri-State Area and possibly the world is at stake here! Honestly, Candace, if you don't know what you're doing, keep your hands off the machinery!"_

"_Well then maybe I should just leave!"_

"_Yeah! Maybe you should!"_

It still stung...It stung that it was Phineas that could say such things...Marissa felt maybe he was under stress...and Candace did mess up...but it's not on purpose…

"Uh, Phineas?" she tried to say, but she was completely ignored.

Candace sadly headed toward the door looking at everyone. Phineas had his back turned and his angered frown as everyone else looked either emotionlessly or sadly toward Candace as she left. Marissa knew she had to get this settled...but how? Inside, she giggled about Buford's comment about making Phineas angry...nice reference Buford.

"Phineas, maybe you were a little hard on Candace," Marissa said, approaching him.

"Maybe I was, but I don't have time for distractions, Marissa, and she was causing problems and distractions. Now no more setbacks!"

"Phineas, we're just trying to help!" Marissa raised her voice, and so did Phineas.

"Well you're NOT helping! You're distracting us from what's really important right now!"

"Maybe I'll just go then!"

"Fine! Take Isabella with you! Maybe then we can get some work done!"

"What did Isabella do?!"

"She doesn't know what she's doing! Now both of you! OUT!"

"What, you gonna revoke our S.H.E.D. cards too?!"

"Maybe I will!"

Before he could revoke it though, she and Isabella stormed out, but the instant they were outside, they both frowned sadly. Marissa hadn't heard about what happened with Isabella...but she could tell she was sad.

"Phineas yell at you too?" Marissa asked.

"No...Buford just...totally downgraded me cuz I'm a girl."

"What's new? Boys always do that."

"Yeah…"

"Let's go check up on Candace," Marissa said.

Marissa and Isabella headed up to Candace's room to find her laying on her bed depressed. Now that she thought about it, Marissa was pretty depressed too...especially since she was in her supersuit but unable to use it. Candace thought hard about what Phineas said...it stung...but he was right, she DID mess things up. They could've been killed at the mall...and she never would have forgiven herself if that'd happened.

"Hey, Candace," Marissa and Isabella entered and Isabella finished with her catchphrase in a depressed tone.

"Just laying here, utterly dejected," Candace replied.

Isabella had mentioned the whole 'none of the women superheroes showed up so it's all about the boys and whatever'. Marissa had more on her mind...it hurt enough that Phineas yelled at Candace...but her too? That hurt more than anything…

"What about you, Marissa?" Candace asked.

"Ph...Ph-Phin...Phineas yelled at me too," Marissa replied, a tear welling up.

Candace sat up and hugged her sister. She could handle Phineas yelling at her...but Marissa? She was a little more...fragile. They broke from the hug and sighed in sadness.

"I was only trying to help, but all I did was mess things up," Candace sighed, "I'm useless."

"I know exactly what you mean," Isabella and Marissa said in unison and started to sing.

_Well it's all about the boys_

_playing with their macho toys_

_and they're making so much noise _

_I didn't really wanna shout_

Then Candace took a verse and Marissa joined her too.

_My presence felt like an intrusion_

_causing way too much confusion_

_I've been sent into seclusion_

_I've been banished and cast out_

Then all three girls joined together in the song.

_I'm not trying to place the blame_

_but I feel it just the same_

_that we could be_

_yes we should be_

_in the game_

_My spirit's feelin daunted_

_I'm not sure I'm all that wanted_

_Though I'm acting nonchalant it's clear_

_I'm starting to doubt myself_

_don't wanna sound too stoic_

_I'm not feeling that heroic_

_no matter what I do I blow it_

_and I'm only trying to help_

_only trying to help_

_only trying to he-e-elp_

After that, each girl split into their own little parts until the end of the song, only to see that Lawrence was sitting next to the sprinklers. They decided to head back out to S.H.E.D to apologize about messing things up.

"Maybe if I just go in and apologize one more time they'll forgive me. I have a stomachache I feel so bad," Candace said.

"Yeah...I feel bad too. I mean, they are under a lot of pressure...maybe apologies will fix everything," Marissa said.

"They're your brothers. They'll listen," Isabella said.

"I hope so...wait, Candace doesn't have a S.H.E.D. card anymore," Marissa said.

Isabella took out her guest pass and handed it to Candace, "Here's my guest pass."

Marissa, Candace and Isabella walked in, and they found Phineas and Ferb working on Marissa's favorite of Phineas and Ferb's inventions, The Beak, which had been damaged in battle. She looks up at Phineas who seems to be tampering with the shoulder joint. He doesn't seem too busy...but she hadn't known what had happened moments ago of course.

"Phineas, look, I'm sorry," Candace apologized.

"How did you get in? I thought I revoked your S.H.E.D. ID," Phineas said completely disregarding her feelings.

"Isabella gave me her guest pass," Candace replied.

"Fine," Phineas said still giving Candace the cold shoulder, "but don't touch anything."

Marissa couldn't believe it...he was still mad at them! How many apologies did he want?! She looked around...and the heroes weren't around...that must be why Phineas is still...on edge. Candace, not catching these hints, directs to Ferb instead.

"Ferb, you've gotta listen to me!"

Phineas then climbed down the ladder, still ignoring Candace, and he faced Ferb. Candace finally told Phineas to just stop and listen, but again he snapped at her...but that's not what worried the girls...what worried the girls was that if what Phineas says is true...then if they went to help...it could be their final day…

As Phineas climbed into the suit, he threw something down at Marissa...the power source for her suit!

"Ya comin with us?" Phineas asked her.

Marissa was still a little cross with Phineas right now. She crossed her arms and looked at Phineas in a snappy way.

"Oh, so NOW you want my help," she snapped.

"Well, yeah, I mean you always…" Phineas said, and then something clicked and he frowned at her, "Wait what is THAT supposed to mean?"

"You said you didn't want my help, that I'm just distracting you," Marissa glared.

"Well, now we want your help. You're the only one that has at least the slightest amount of superpowers-"

"Oh THAT'S why you want my help! You don't want MY help! You just want my POWERS' help!"

"What?! No!"

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm not going!"

"Fine!" Phineas yelled, and then he calmed down as he talked to Ferb. Marissa finally realized what she'd done...she yelled at Phineas...She also looked at the suit...just the exterior itself looked bad. She pondered over this...did she really want him to be in that much danger when she could help them?

"Phineas, you've only got one butt jet!" Isabella exclaimed...and that clicked it. Marissa was definitely worried as Phineas and Ferb, inside The Beak suit flew off, Phineas crying out The Beak's catchphrase. The girls watched as The Beak had trouble flying.

"Oh! I can't just stand here when they need my help!" Marissa cried out, "I gotta go help!"

"Just be careful, sis," Candace said.

"Yeah...be careful," Isabella said, and Marissa hugged them both then flew off. It wasn't long till she caught up to the boys in flight...a little more stable...but not much.

"Phin!" Marissa called.

"Marissa? I thought you weren't gonna help," Phineas said.

"I changed my mind...I can't let you get hurt," Marissa said and Phineas thought about the way he'd treated Candace and Marissa earlier…

"Marissa...I...I'm-"

"Yeah, me too, bro."

* * *

**Please review...**

**Carpe Diem!**


End file.
